I love you
by princesspoison
Summary: Naruto's in love, but it's not Sasuke, Kiba watches as he feels his heart brake nuruto and kiba one shot


Kiba ran his hands through his long brown hair and stamped his foot, who ever said he was frustrated was a understatement his eyes looked up to linger on the two boys sitting under the tree, his frustration grew as the blond flung his arm around the ravens shoulders and smiled

"Stupid Naruto"

Naruto laughed his arm clinging to Sasuke his blue eyes beaming

"I thought you would never realise" He laughed his arm pulling tighter on the raven

Sasuke turned his onyx eyes upon Naruto and let a small smile slip loose

"Ummm" Sasuke replied he leaned into the hug

"So when the date"

"Tonight"

"wow she moved fast"

"Ummm"

"where you both going"

"Dunno"

"Okay" Naruto scratched the back of his head and flung his body backwards onto the grass pulling Sasuke with him so that they tumbled closer together

Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's shoulder, this would be the last time I can do this he thought to himself, he had a girlfriend now, he loved them both but knew Naruto's heart belonged to another but maybe one day Naruto would return to him

"Naruto"Sasuke spoke

"Ummm"

"I love you" Sasuke turned his eyes up to look at the beautiful blond

"I love you too man" Naruto beamed

Sasuke felt his heart constrict, he knew the dobe loved him but more as a brother then a lover

the sun shone down upon the blond casting the light around his hair like a halo

"Erm Sasuke"

"Ummm"

"I know you love me more then friends"

Sasuke felt his eyes widen, he had thought the blond oblivious to his feeling the dobe could be so dense sometimes, sitting up he looked at the blond

"But you know that i love someone else that way, don't you" Naruto carried on his eyes closed as he pictured that person in his head

"Yes" Sasuke smiled sadly at the blond

"That why i choose Sakura"

Naruto beamed

"I chose her because i know she truly loves me, and i do like her so I'm giving it a shot" Naruto pounced upon Sasuke pulling him into a tight hug he brought his lips in to give Sasuke a peck slowly lowering his head whilst Sasuke was looking away blushing

"SASUKE" A pink haired girl boomed her voice screeched across the small park as she ran towards the two boys

Sasuke swung his head round Naruto lips crashed into Sasuke's both boys eyes widened in shock at their locked lips

Sasuke pulled back and smirked at the blond who was blushing

a cough came from beside them, looking up Naruto's eyes landed on emerald ones

Naruto leapt to his feet and rubbed his head nervously

"Its not what you think Sakura" Naruto groaned to his shock the blond pulled him into a hug

"Its okay i know you like someone else as well plus it was an accident, wasn't it?" she spoke

"Erm yeah of course" Naruto's eyes wandered over to Sasuke who was smirking

a crash came from the trees a short distance behind them, blond, black and pink all spun to see that the commotion was only to see a fleeing Kiba

"Oh crap" Naruto whimpered

Sakura bit her lip looking at the blond she sore how his face fell at the realisation at what had just took place

"Go" Sakura pushed him in the direction of the hansom dog boy

Naruto looked at his two best friends as they wished him look, looking at them both one last time he raced after Kiba

Kiba smashed his fist into a tree as his feet pounded through the forest blood trickled in-between his fingers dripping to the floor, he could hear feet pounding behind him but chose to ignore it and speed up, he could hear the footsteps getting closer and knew not many people could catch up with him two being Naruto and Lee and right now he didn't want to speak to anyone and the only reason he could think of Naruto following him would be to tell him that he's dating Sasuke.

Suddenly he came to a halt the footsteps behind him came closer by the second and stopped behind him, rage slowly engulf his lean body he spun round brought his fist back and crashed it into the blonds beautiful face

Naruto went flying backwards and crashing to the ground with a soft thud the breath left his lungs as he felt winded

Kiba stood above him towering above the blond blocking the suns ray sending Naruto into darkness

the blond wiped his lip to come away with blood

Kiba felt his heart pound, Naruto looked sad and hurt his eyes no longer so blue his face no longer cheerful and bright, Kiba hated that

"What do you want?" He shouted

Naruto felt a tear run from his eye as he looked up at the fuming boy

Kiba felt his eyes narrow at the younger boy, lowing himself down he sat on Naruto's hips his legs each side of is body

"What do you want?" he repeated shouting at the young boy

"You, you stupid idiot" Naruto screamed and sent his small fist up into Kiba's fast sending the older boy backwards tumbling to the floor, Naruto jumped up and started to run, only to have his wrist grabbed and flung round to face Kiba

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think, you asked what I want, I want you" Naruto's face glowed red his eyes cast down to the floor

"I sore you kissing Sasuke" Kiba growled

"I figured that when you ran, it was a accident I went to kiss his cheek but Sakura shouted and he turned to look and we ended up kissing"

"You two love each other"

"But as a friend" Naruto pointed out

"Really" Kiba asked a small smile upon his lips his grip tightened on Naruto's wrist

"Yeah really" Naruto smiled his eyes once again lighting up his mouth curved into a beautiful smile

"So you want me" Kiba smirked

Naruto blushed and nodded

Kiba yanked on the smaller boys wrist pulling him closer till their body's touched Kiba lowered one hand to the small on Naruto back and pushed so that their hips pushed together, Naruto again blushed his fevered eyes raised to look at Kiba

"I love you" Kiba whispered into the blonds ear his breath sending tingles down Naruto's body"

"I love you too" His eyes glowed happily

Kiba let go of Naruto wrist and ran his fingers into the blonds hair and lowered his head till his lips were a hairs width away from Naruto's soft lips, suddenly he closed the distance, their lips connected, letting out a groan Kiba ran his tongue over Naruto's plump lower lip asking for entrance, Naruto opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance Kiba growled into Naruto's mouth warning Naruto who in returned smiled and ran his fingers into the long soft brown hair letting Kiba take charge

suddenly they pulled apart and looked around them, Kiba growled and pulled his Naruto close as possible his eyes roaming around them

a soft clapping arose then got louder as more joined in

Naruto blushed as he looked at all the commotion for around them it seems the whole town had gathered and were cheering them on and too his surprise Sasuke was also cheering though his eyes held a little sadness

"about bloody time" Ino shouted along with all the cheering this making many more shouts Kiba glanced at the blond and smiled, Naruto was finally his, no one else's no Sai's, Neji's, Gaara's, Hinata's, not Sakura's and decently not Sakura's

smiling he once again lowered his head to take in the soft lips of his lover in a love filled kiss.


End file.
